A transforming toy has a plurality of body parts having a form of a robot or car, and through the assembly of the body parts, it can transform into the robot or car toy. As the single toy transforms into various forms, children can enjoy a variety of plays through the transform forms produced by the direct assembling of the toy.
In case of generally known card plays for children, on the other hand, drawings or characters for the plays are printed on the top or underside surfaces of rectangular cards, and the cards are turned over to check the information printed on the cards in accordance with given game rules.
Such card plays for children are carried out by placing the cards on a floor by users and turning them over to check the information printed on the cards, so that the playing way is very simple to easily make the users, especially children feel bored and to provide just a function of collecting the drawings or characters printed on the cards.
According to a conventional practice, a transformer toy car is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-2013-0097615 (entitled “transformer toy car and playing device using the same”), wherein if a given card is attached to the underside of a toy car, the toy car is turned over to allow the underside of the attached card to be exposed to the outside.
However, the transformer toy car according to the conventional practice just conducts car turnover, together with simple card plays, so that it is difficult to continuously maintain the excitement in the children's card game.